Super Saving Santa Adventure 2
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Multi-Cross! Santa gets kidnapped again, so it's up to the group that tried to save him last year to actually save him! Now this time they have to defeat Vampires! Also Christmas is an after thought. Will they save Santa or will they're evil plans of making sure that Vampires will be considered wimps succeed? Please R
1. I Don't Even Anymore…

A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I went to Disneyland the day after Thanksgiving, so yeah... anyways it's a direct Sequel to Last Years, so Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime that mentioned in this fic or Friendship is Magic... and no I'm not going to list them all! It's too many!

Luffy: But she does own any sort of OC that appears...

Super Saving Santa Adventure 2!

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: I Don't Even Anymore…

Last year a crack team of characters were sent to save Santa… while it really wasn't necessary and it was pointless they would go down in the annals of history of a group that attempted to save Christmas.

Although technically they didn't save Christmas…. But who knew maybe they would one day…

And that day would be soon!

In a ramen stand Naruto and Luffy were eating together…

"So what are you going to for Christmas?" asked Luffy.

"Don't know…" said Naruto.

"Something bad will happen to Santa this year?" asked Luffy.

"I hope so! He owes us." Said Tomo sitting next to Naruto.

"He doesn't owe you anything." Muttered Naruto.

"I mean he owes us a chance to save Christmas!" said Tomo.

Both Naruto and Luffy stared at her.

"So…" said Luffy deciding to change the subject," Have you seen Pinkie Pie since last Christmas?"

"No…" said Naruto, "I get that she's a magical talking pony, but where did she come from?"

"Don't know…" answered Luffy.

"Don't ignore me!" yelled Tomo.

Up in the North Pole, Mrs. Claus was very worried. Why? Because her husband was kidnapped again.

However this time it was personal.

Very personal.

Mrs. Claus was a vampire, rather powerful one. And there was a group decided to making vampires look like a joke.

Why did they kidnap Santa? To her send her a message to not use her vampire powers to scare people into not kidnapping her husband or turning him into one…

"What are we going to do?" asked an elf.

"We'll get those that tried to rescue him last time!" said Mrs. Claus, "Use that new teleported you invented."

"WE haven't tested it out yet!" said a second elf.

"Test it out now!" yelled Mrs. Claus.

Both Elves Flinched and knew they had to…

In the noodle place, suddenly Naruto, Luffy and Tomo all began to glow and they disappeared.

At another restaurant, Lina and Gourry were pigging out when suddenly Lina disappeared.

"What just happened?" asked Gourry.

Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu were sitting on a bench, when both of them disappeared.

Haruhi was briefing the S.O.S. Brigade about their Christmas plans.

"All right! Here's the plan!" said Haruhi.

That was when she too disappeared leaving everyone confused.

"What just happened?" asked Kyon.

"Santa Claus was kidnapped again and his elves used an untested transporter to transport Haruhi Suzumiya to them…" explained Yuki.

"Okay…" answered Kyon.

Konata in that store when she was teleported away.

Causing all the clerks to freak out that "Legendary Girl A" vanished.

Negi was walking down the street taking a break from Azusa who was still pissed off about how the manga ended when he disappeared.

Meanwhile Ranma was running away, from what? Who cared it was Ranma and someone was in a bad mood.

That was when he disappeared.

At the same time, Usagi and Mamoru were having a date by the lake, the two leaned for a kiss.

However Usagi disappeared concerning Mamoru.

"What just happened?" he asked.

In Ponyville, Pinkie was happily humming while skipping when she suddenly disappeared.

Many of the ponies who saw this gapped at what just happened.

At the North Pole, all 11 of them appeared on the platform for the transporter.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"You're here to rescue Santa…" said Mrs. Claus, "Again…"

"Seriously?" asked Lina.

"You'd think his security would improve." Said Konata.

"I don't want to talk about it." Muttered Mrs. Claus.

"Money?" asked Lina.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" yelled Mrs. Claus.

Mrs. Claus took a breath.

"Luffy The Pirate, Lina the Sorceress, Naruto The Ninja, Haruhi the Goddess, Negi The Mage, Usagi the Magical Girls, Ash The Pokémon Trainer, Konata The Otaku, Ranma the Cross Dresser, Tomo the Nut Job and Pinkie Pie the Pony…" said Mrs. Claus, "Please save my husband…"

"Don't call me by that title!" yelled Tomo, "I'm not a Nut Job!"

"Please tell me it's not this Demon King again." Said Lina.

"No… he was kidnapped by the Sun Diamonds." Said Mrs. Claus.

"The Sun Diamonds?" asked Lina.

"Really?" asked Negi.

"Are they like Diamond Dogs?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I know we got along last time, but who are you?" asked Lina.

Pinkie was about to sign a song.

"Please don't." said Mrs. Claus.

"Who are the Sun Diamonds?" asked Naruto.

"I've heard of them." Said Negi, "With the recent surge of certain vampire literature. The Sun Diamonds aim to bring the reputation of Vampires to an all new low."

"Why?" asked Ranma.

"If the reputation is at a low, then no one will think they're a threat, and if no one thinks they're a threat then there's more victims." Said Mrs. Claus, "I'm against them of course and due to my power I can persuade otherwise to go against them…"

"They kidnapped Santa to get to you." Said Lina.

"That's right…" said Mrs. Claus.

"So wait… this time it's not about Stealing or Stopping Christmas… he was just kidnapped because he's your husband…" mumbled Haruhi.

"That's right…" said Mrs. Claus.

"{And it just happened to be on Christmas…" said Naruto.

"Yes…" answered Mrs. Claus.

"Seriously?" asked Lina.

"That's even more lazy than last time!" said Konata.

"However all 11 of you stepped up to try to save my husband last time!" said Mrs. Claus, "That's why I brought you here!"

"But you kidnapped us!" yelled Haruhi.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Whispered Naruto to Luffy and Pinkie causing tem to both laugh…

"I heard that!" yelled Haruhi.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get your dues this time!" said Mrs. Claus.

"All right! Let's go save Santa!" said Tomo, "And Christmas!"

"Wait one question." Said Luffy, "Why is the group called Sun Diamonds?"

"That sounds like a stupid name for a group of Vampires. "said Naruto.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Mrs. Claus, "It's because of the thing that jumpstarted this trend…"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh right… vampires that sparkle…" muttered Konata.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "Time to lock and load!"

"Did you really have to put it that way?" asked Lina.

"What makes you boss?" asked Luffy.

"No Luffy's right… most of them do need weapon!" said Mrs. Claus.

"All right! Let's Lock and Load!" said Konata.

"I just said that!" yelled Luffy.

And so the second Adventure to Save Santa began! This time Christmas was just an after thought…

But still!

Next Time: They get their weapons and learn more about the Sun Diamonds, will they be able to beat them save Santa? Well they still have to get ready first!


	2. Preparation and Heading Out

Chapter 2: Preparation and Heading Out

They all went into a weapons room, which was a room that Mrs. Claus wasn't allowed in for obvious reasons.

"Wait are the reasons again?" asked Luffy.

One of the elves face palmed.

"It's because it's all vampire weaponry." Said another elf, "And this room is filled with garlic, holy water and crosses."

"She'd be in a lot of pain if she just stepped foot in here." Said Lina.

"You two..." said the elves looking at Tomo and Haruhi.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"You need different weapons from last year." Said the elf.

"Why?" asked Tomo.

"Guns and bazooka won't work as good against vampires." Said the elf.

"What do you have I mind then." Said Tomo.

Sometime later…

"Oh heck yeah!" yelled Tomo with a flamethrower.

"You… gave her a flame thrower?" asked Lina.

"IT was the only weapon she'd take." Said one of the elves.

"IT could be worse! She could have chain saw." Said Pinkie.

Everyone shuddered at the though of Tomo with a chainsaw.

"We'll show you other things to enhance your skills…" said the elves.

They began to show them certain weapons, like special gloves made out of garlic, special filters to make energy like sunlight.

And so they each game them an item that best suited them…

Sometimes more…

"So what did you get?" asked Naruto.

"Gives. Said Luffy.

"Me too. Said Naruto, "And thing that lets me do a sunlight Rasengan."

"I got garlic confetti!" said Pinkie.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"So I can load into my party cannon." Said Pinkie.

That was when Pinkie took out her party cannon from nowhere and shot it off.

"Try not to waste it." Said an elf.

Suddenly all of the confetti went back into the cannon causing them all to gape.

"How did she do that?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know…" said Luffy with his eyes sparkling, "But I want a party cannon…"

Nearby Usagi hung up her cell phone and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I called Mamo-Chan and told him what's going on,.." she said.

"And that plot went nowhere." Said Konata.

"I wonder if the S.O.S. Brigade was worried." Said Haruhi, "I bet they are!"

Actually the S.O.S. Brigade decided to go home since they needed a break.

After everyone chose their weapons, the elves began to explained what was going on…

"Vampires weaknesses are the started you know sun light, garlic holy objects… it also includes fire… and lots of it." Explained an elf.

"That does explain why they have a flame thrower…" muttered Ranma.

"Now from what we heard from our spies are that Santa is being held in the main dungeon." Said another elf.

An elf gave Lina a map.

"Why give her one?" asked Luffy.

"Ranma, you explained." Sighed an elf.

"You're barely better than Ryoga." Sighed Ranma.

"Now's not the time for argument." Said Lina.

"Fine…" muttered both of them.

"Unfortunately their headquarters has special protections from both magical and technological." Said the elf, "Which is why we couldn't beam him out."

The 11 rescuers became silent all of a sudden.

"It never crossed your minds to ask us, did it?" asked the elf explaining.

All of them shook their heads.

The elf sighed in expiration.

"Can we go now?" asked Naruto.

"Fine…" sighed the elf.

They lead to the transporter platform.

"This will take you to where the headquarters are." Said the left, "I hope you all come back safely…"

They were teleported away and not far from a rather large castle.

"Of course it had to be a castle…" muttered Lina.

"Well at least this time it isn't a cave." Said Haruhi.

"Yeah…" agreed Tomo.

"Let's go save him." Said Luffy.

He ran off followed by the rest.

They arrived at the castle to find many vampire guards.

"We're here tor rescue Santa!" said Naruto.

The guards realized who they were and attacked.

"Moon Cosmic Power! Make-up!" shouted Usagi.

Many of the grads started watch with their noses started bleeding.

That was when Haruhi started beating them with a baseball bat that had many crosses painted on it.

Meanwhile Luffy and Ranma stood back to back.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" shouted Luffy.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

The garlic gloves hit many of the vampires with the rapid-fire punches.

Tomo began to chaise some with her flam thrower.

"Come back! I only want to be your friend!" shouted Tomo.

Pinkie shot several vampires with the party cannon.

Other vampires watched this and gapped.

"You weaponized fun!" one shouted.

That was when Konata gave that one an uppercut sending him flying.

Naruto created a Rasengan, then forced it thought the special filter.

"Sun Light Rasengan!" he called out.

Negi also took out the same filter while using a lightening spell.

Ash also used the filter as Pikachu used a Thunder Bolt as well.

That was when Lina was preparing a spell.

"You might all went to get away form this one…" said Negi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Fireball!" shouted Luna.

There was a huge explosion as the fireball hit many of the vampires.

With that all of the guards were defeated.

"What was that!" yelled Naruto.

"You almost blew me up!" yelled Tomo.

"Sorry about that!" laughed Lina.

They all looked at the castle.

"Somewhere in there is Santa." Said Luffy.

"All right!" said Sailor Moon, "Let's go in."

Everyone nodded as they headed into the castle.

The head Council of the Sun Diamonds watched this one a screen in a room right next to the main dungeon in fact it had part of the bars of the dungeon in the room. All of them were surprised by this fact…

"Why are they coming to rescue you?" asked a blonde woman.

Santa who was tied up behind them laughed, "You have no idea what time of year it is, do you?"

"What do that have to do with anything?" asked a vampire with long greasy black hair.

"Oh no…" muttered an older man, "It's December!"

There was an awkward silence as they all began to panic.

"WHAT!" yelled the vampire woman.

"WE HAD TO KIDNAP HIM NOW! WHY NOW!" yelled the greasy haired vampire shaking the old man.

A vampire that looked like a little girl began to cry non-stop.

Even the vampires liked Christmas oddly enough… although they technically took the Christ out of it…

But hey… they didn't want to be blamed for killing Christmas…

Next Time: Will they be able to defeat more vampires. Or will the Sun Diamonds decide to let Santa out go... or perhaps keep him hostage and figure out a way to pull a Jack Skellington? Find out next time!


	3. Stealing Christmas

Chapter 3: Stealing Christmas

The vampires continued to panic… however there was one not panicking, one that was a rather pale man with black hair and looked to be in his 20's. He was laughing.

"Don't you know what kind of problem we have here!" yelled the woman.

"I just realized what we can do." Said the pale man, "We can take over Christmas in our own image."

"Haven't you seen Nightmare Before Christmas?" asked the little girl, "It never works out."

"Okay… we'll find a middle ground, make it in out own image but not too scary so people will freak out." He explained.

"You mean…" said the greasy haired one.

"Take the C…" but before he could say this.

"Hey… can we please not do this?" asked Santa.

"Do what?" asked the young man.

"Do a tirade making fun of Fox News and the war on Christmas…" said Santa.

The Vampires Groaned.

"Fine… let's just think about it." Said the old man vampire.

Meanwhile with the group that went to save Santa, Pinkie was telling them all a story.

"And that's how Equestria was Made!" said Pinkie.

They all sweat dropped.

"I thought she was telling us how she met her friends." Said Lina.

That was when they came across several vampires.

"So you're here to save Santa eh?" asked one of the vampires.

"I got this." Said Tomo.

She began to set several on fire.

"I think I now know why she never fights evil…" said Naruto.

"I thought it was because she had a normal life." Said Luffy.

"Just keep moving…" muttered Lina.

As they continued on their way more vampires showed up.

"So you're here to rescue Santa." Said one of them.

"That's right." Said Luffy.

"Go right ahead." Said another.

"Aren't you going to stop us?" asked Naruto.

"It our job to stop you." Said a third.

"BUT WE WANT TO LIVE!" cried another.

"Look, it might be out job to defend from people storming our headquarters. But when some of them have reputations so big that they could kick are asses with out blinking then yes, we should let them pass." Said the first vampire.

"Okay." Said Naruto.

They all passed, as they did, the first vampire said, "The Dungeon is up ahead, you can't miss it."

"Thanks." Said Ranma.

In the dungeon/ room where the leaders were meeting they gaped as they saw the vampires just let them pass.

"Well…" said the woman, "That was anticlimactic."

"We need to choose now, make the holiday our own or fail in our goal of discrediting vampires everywhere so we can feed." Said the young man.

"Well one of them is in cahoots with Evangeline and if he fails here she'll have our head…" said the greasy haired one.

There was an awkward silence.

"Let's just make the holiday our own…" said the little girl.

They all agreed knowing that by doing that, it would probably have dignity while doing it.

"Very well!" said the young man.

As the group was walking towards their destination.

"So… I wonder if the villains will actually get named." Said Pinkie.

"Yeah…" said Haruhi, who then realized something, "Wait… what?"

They got to a pair of giant doors. They opened and found the council of vampires waiting for them.

"So you're here to save Christmas are you?" asked the young man vampire, "Well you should know that soon Christmas will ours."

"What?" asked Lina.

That was when music began to playing out nowhere.

"_You see we vampires love Christmas time! But it's cheery when we prefer dreary! It's time to make Christmas Time ours!_" sang the young man vampire.

"Since when are Christmas songs in these?" asked Naruto.

"What I'm surfside is that there was a good rhyme." Said Pinkie, "Everyone knows Emma knows can't rhymes very well."

"_All this green, white and gold shouldn't combine with red, it fills me with dread. It's time to make Christmas Time ours!_" sang the young man vampire.

"Since when was their goal trying to take over Christmas?" asked Haruhi.

"I have no idea." Said Konata.

"Maybe they just realized what time of year it was." Said Tomo.

"_Sometime there's fear from bad Horror movies and the Krampus._" Sand the young man vampire.

"What's Luffy Krampus?" asked Luffy.

"Don't ask me." Said Ranma.

"_There shouldn't be a time to make everyone joyful_." Sang the young man vampire, "_But people should be in fear everyday!_"

"This is getting weird." Said Lina.

"I know…" sighed Sailor Moon.

"_Christmas Should be ours a day to celebrate all things vampires!"_ sang the young man vampire.

"So do you think Mrs. Claus was wrong?" asked Ash.

"No…" answered Negi who had a sweat drop.

"_AND CHRISTMAS TIME WILL BE OURS_!" finished the young man vampire.

He was met with an almost dead silence except for Pinkie clapping. Everyone in the room stared at her.

"What it started out good." Said Pinkie, "I had to at least applaud the rhyming…"

There was another silence.

"So you are trying to steal Chimes?" aside Naruto.

No…" answered the old man vampire.

"We're just claiming we are so no one will think our group is incompetent when it comes to kidnapping people." Muttered the woman vampire.

"Why did you put it that way!" yelled the young man vampire.

"Well it's true…"said the woman vampire.

The young man vampire began to sulk in the corner.

"Do you really think you can save Christmas?" asked the old man vampire.

"You mean save me don't you?" asked Santa.

"What did I say?" asked the old man.

"Let's switch." Sighed the little girl vampire.

The two switched.

"You really think you can save Santa?" asked the little girl vampire, "As long as we have one of our biggest opponents id powerless! People won't take vampires seriously! And we will feast!"

"You know…" said Lina, "I can take that speech seriously…"

"Hey! Little kid vampires are supposed to be creepy or bad asses." Said the little girl.

"No… they're the type that just take away more of the credit…" said Lina.

"What would you know? "asked the little girl.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Luna.

"If you can take it Grand Ma." Said the little girl vampire.

It should be noted that the little girl vampire didn't know of Lina's reputation.

"What was that?" asked Lina.

Everyone in the room but Pinkie froze when this exchange happened.

"So is everyone ready?" asked Lina.

"YEAH!" cheered Pinkie.

The others in the group only sweated.

"All right! It's time to save Santa!" said Lina.

"All right!" cheered Pinkie.

The vampires knew they lost now… they knew they had to fight…

And so this final battle would begin…

Well if it could be called that…

Next Time: Its the final battle to save Christmas... well Santa! Who will win? Probably the heroes since Lina is pissed off and chances are the entire building is going to be destroyed...


	4. Santa is Saved

A/N: Second to last chapter! YAY! Of course the final chapter will be updated on Christmas Eve. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: Santa is Saved

With expect of the little girl all of the vampires were crying.

"All right! Are we ready to fight them!" yelled Lina.

"What do we do?" asked Ranma.

"We follow her." Said Tomo getting her flamethrower ready.

"Are we going to fight them?" asked the little girl vampire.

"Yeah…" Said the others.

"How long ago was she turned?" asked the old man.

"About 20 years ago…" said the young woman.

"So I guess she has no idea then…" said the old man.

"All right is everyone ready?" asked Lina.

"Sure am!" said Tomo.

"I am!" said Pinkie with her party cannon.

"We'll sit this one out for a bit…" said Naruto.

"If you're going to sit this one out, can you at least get me out?" asked Santa.

"Sure." Said Ranma.

The vampires were getting scared.

"Oh I call fighting the pony!" said the greasy haired vampire and the woman.

"Cowards." Said the old man vampire.

"Oh come we saw that it just uses confetti, what's the worse it can do?" asked the greasy haired vampire.

That was when they were hit by the party cannon.

"IT BURNS!" yelled the woman.

"It's filled with garlic!" yelled the greasy haired vampire.

Those trying to get Santa out examined the cage.

They knocked on the bars.

"A small explosion should destroy these bars." Said Haruhi.

"How do you know that?" asked Ranma who a little scared she knew.

"I just do…" responded Haruhi.

"So…" said Konata, "Who going to do it?"

There was an awkward silence that was only broke by the screams of the vampires being shot by garlic confetti.

Back with the fight, Tomo started her part of the fight, which was chasing the vampires she was "fighting" with a flamethrower.

The old man vampire ran towards the microphone.

"We need everyone here to come to our aid! WE ARE GETTING SLAUGHTERED HERE!" he yelled.

That was when several more vampires entered the room, those trying to get Santa out of the cage looked at them.

"I'll blow it up, you help them out!" said Naruto.

The others nodded as they joined the fight.

The vampires on the other hand had no idea what was going on and had yet to meet those trying to rescue Santa.

"Wait… are they…" said one of the vampire.

"Yeah…" answered a second.

There was a silence among the vampires as the heroes joined the fight ran towards them.

"It's been a honor working with all of you." Said the first vampire to the rest.

There was a silence among the vampire.

Until one of them yelled out, "Screw that! I'm leaving!"

As the vampire was running away, he was hit by a sunlight enhanced lighting bolt from Pikachu.

"You know their they're weakest fight, right?" asked Ranma.

"Oh yeah!" said Ash, "Pignite I choose you!"

Pignite came out ready to fight some vampires.

The little girl vampire ignore all those, and looked at Lina.

"What, aren't you going to do anything?" asked the little girl vampire.

"Not yet..." explained Lina with a confident smirk.

Elsewhere wit the fighting, Negi used a lighting spell that enhanced with the sunlight filter.

"Hey! Can I barrow one of those sunlight filters?" asked Ranma.

Ash tossed him his.

Ranma proceeded to use Moko Takabisha, which thanks to the filter acted like sunlight.

Haruhi began to hit several vampire with that club.

Next to her Konata beat up quite a few.

"How are you able to beat us up!" yelled the vampire.

"Oh…" said Konata, "I'm a black belt."

"WHAT?" cried the vampire.

"IS anyone else a little guilty that we're just beating them up?" asked Sailor Moon.

"They are vampires…" said Luffy, "So they probably killed a lot of people."

"Unless…" said Sailor Moon, "Do any of you drink animal blood or donated blood."

"No way!" yelled one in the crowd.

"All of us kill for our food!" yelled another.

"I see…" said Sailor Moon.

She took out the Holy Grail and used it.

"Rainbow Moon Heartache!"

Due to the fact that this version of Super Sailor Moon was powered by the Holy Grail (or at least something called the Holy Grail). It had an effect on the vampires.

At the same time Naruto had finished charging a Rasengan. He used it against the bars which were quickly destroyed.

"Thank you Naruto!" said Santa escaping the cage.

"It wasn't a problem." Said Naruto.

The others saw that Santa was out.

"Okay! I'm going to finish this then." Said Lina.

"You finish this, that's a laugh." Taunted the little girl vampire.

Lina smirked, the poor little vampire had no idea what she could do.

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows." Started Lina.

Everyone in the room froze.

"Everyone out!" yelled Santa.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

"Retreat!" yelled the old man vampire.

"What?" asked the little girl vampire.

"Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows." Continued Lina.

Thankfully the rest of the group that went to save Santa reunited with Santa in tow.

"Looks like everyone's here safe." Laughed Santa.

"I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand before the gift bestowed in my unworthy hand."

Many of the vampire were scared beyond belief. They knew they couldn't stand up to this.

"Let the fools before me be destroyed." Continued Lina.

The little girl vampire was confused.

"Why is everyone freaking out?" she asked, "It just some poem."

"How do you not know anything about her!" yelled the young man vampire.

"Its all your fault you know that!" yelled the young man vampire.

"What do you mean?" asked the little girl vampire.

The old man vampire started chuckling, "You made a good choice to rescue your husband in time."

"Bye the power you and I possess." Continued Lina.

"Hey!" said Tomo, "Who up for jump away from the explosion!"

Everyone but Pinkie sweat drop when she said that.

"Oh! OH! Me!" said Pinkie.

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

The spell Lina unleashed caused a massive explosion that destroyed a good chunk of the castle and killed many of the vampires in it's wake.

Though ironic the little girl vampire lived…

Well at least it was better than last time where the enemy was so weak it was pointless…

Well actually the vampires were pretty weak… Lina was just pissed…

And so they once again saved Santa…

Next Time: With Santa saved, he'll be able to deliver presents! What else will happen? Find out next time!


	5. Here Comes Christmas!

A/N: Well it's the final chapter, Merry Christmas to everyone! And I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

Chapter 5: Here Comes Christmas!

The castle was mostly destroyed, many of the vampires were dead. Then again it was the Dragon Slave…

The dragon slave was overkill after all.

"Is everyone all right." asked Lina.

"We're fine…" muttered Ranma.

"Well there's no kill like overkill." Said Naruto.

"I have the feeling that the Sun Diamonds will no longer bother my wife." Laughed Santa.

That was when two elves appeared.

"There you are." Said the one of the Elves.

"We need to hurry back." Said the other.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Santa's late for his AA meeting." Said the Elf.

There was an awkward silence among them.

"Oh yeah, if we go by the date this story was published it's the 3rd." said Pinkie.

Everyone stared at Pinkie.

"Okay…" said Naruto.

"What is she even talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't want to know." Said Konata.

That was when there was a bright flash of light and Twilight Sparkle suddenly appeared.

"Oh I found you!" said Twilight, "We were so worried about you."

That was when she saw everyone else.

"What's going on?" asked Twilight.

"Remember that story I told last Hearth's Warming Eve?" asked Pinkie.

"Yes…" said Twilight wit her eye twitching.

"Well it's all true!" said Pinkie.

She motioned over to the other.

"Do you say or do random things too?" asked Naruto.

"No…" mumbled Twilight who began to face hoof.

"We do need to clean out her party cannon out of garlic." Said one of the elves.

"What?" asked Twilight, "You know what… never mind…"

"Oh you look confused." Sais Santa who reached into his coat and pulled out a flask, "Wanna drink."

"Could someone…" sighed one of the elves.

Naruto, Luffy, Lina and Ranma all whacked him in the head.

"You should all prepared for transfer." Said the other elf.

"What?" asked Twilight.

That was when they were all teleported to Santa's workshop.

"Now we need you to return the weapons you barrowed." Said one of the elves.

While almost everyone returned the filters, gloves and other weapons, Tomo didn't.

"You have to promise that I'll get one for Christmas!" said Tomo.

"I don't know." Said Santa.

"Please!" said Tomo with her eyes glittering.

"I'll think about it." Sighed Santa.

"Here." Said Tomo taking it off and giving it to Santa.

"Please don't…" said Ranma.

"What can I do…" said Santa, "She did an extremely good deed…"

"But…" said Ranma.

"I'm just thinking about it, don't worry." Said Santa.

Pinkie also gave the elves the party canon to clean it out.

"You didn't tell me what's going on." Muttered Twilight.

"I'll tell when we get back." Said Pinkie.

That was when Mrs. Claus walked towards them.

"So I heard what happened." Said Mrs. Claus.

"Yeah…" said Lina.

"At least it's not a PR nightmare." Said Mrs. Claus, "I mean how would I be able to control the great Lina Inverse. There's nothing that's not scared of you."

Lina glared at her and began cracking her knuckles.

"I meant that as a compliment." Said Mrs. Claus laughing, though inside we was panicking.

"Will everything be okay?" asked Konata.

"Lina did blow up a huge castle." Said Haruhi.

"Stop talking…" muttered Lina.

"Don't worry that castle wasn't important if anything it was a rather cheaply built one and less than a 200 years old." Said Mrs. Claus, "So don't worry about it…"

"How can you talk about a castle like that?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Well I am very old…" said Mrs. Claus.

"We know…" everyone but Twilight says.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Oh she's a vampire." said Pinkie like it was nothing.

Twilight could only face hoof as a response.

"Your party canon is now clean and it's going to smell like gingerbread for quite a while." Said an elf.

"Thanks!" said Pinkie.

Pinkie trend to the people she ended up saving Santa with twice.

"I guess I should back to Ponyville with Twilight! I hope I can see you again!" said Pinkie.

Before Twilight could teleport them away, an elf gave her something.

"What's this?" asked Twilight.

"Some of Santa's alcohol I managed to confiscate. Trust me, when Pinkie tells you what happens you're going to need it." Whispered the elf.

"I see." Said Twilight.

"Bye bye!" said Pinkie waving as Twilight teleported away.

"Well… I guess we know a little more about her." Said Lina.

"Yeah, that not all ponies are like her." Mumbled Ranma.

"Perhaps you should all go home." Said Santa.

"He has his AA meeting soon." Said Mrs. Claus

"But you just got kidnapped." Said Sailor Moon.

"Yeah… shouldn't you take a break?" asked Konata.

"He needs it." Said Luffy and Naruto at the same time.

After all they were the ones that saved him when he got drunk that one Christmas Eve.

They all went onto the teleportation platform to go home…

Days later it was Christmas Eve and Haruhi and Konata gathered all their friends to together and told them what happened.

"I can't believe it." Muttered Kagami.

"Oh it happened all right." Said Konata.

"And I'm sure we'll get lots of presents." Said Haruhi, "We did save him for a second time."

"I still can't believe Mrs. Claus is a vampire…" muttered Kyon.

"Me neither." Muttered Kyon.

"But I'm, sure it was fun." Said Tsukasa.

"But something still concerns me." Said Konata.

"What?" asked Itsuki.

"What if Tomo does get that flame thrower from Santa." Said Konata.

There was an awkward silence among them.

"I hope he's smart enough to not give her one." Said Kyon.

"Who knows though." Said Itsuki.

"The chances of Santa deciding it is a good idea is 78.69 percent…" said Yuki, "There are many factors why he would think it's a good idea."

There was another awkward silence.

"We're doomed aren't we… said Kyon.

"Look that way." Said Itsuki.

And soon Christmas Morning came…

And so did Tomo she rag towards the tree and began to pout.

There wasn't a flame there but there was a note.

"I am so sorry Tomo but after much pleading from the elves I have decided to bestow your gift to someone else… signed Santa."

"I will find them and hunt them down!" yelled Tomo.

Meanwhile in Ponyville.

"Look what I got!" said Pinkie showing her friends her new flame thrower.

"Where did you get that?" asked Applejack.

"Santa gave it to me…" said Pinkie, "He thought it would be a better idea to give to me rather than someone else."

"Who would… give you that?" asked Rarity.

"Like I said Santa." Said Pinkie, "Any one want to see what this can do?"

"I'm in." said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight took out her bottle of booze that the elves gave her.

However all those that participated in the rescue got what they wanted from Santa.

Not only that but Lina received the bounty from many the vampires she ended up killing.

However the little girl vampire swore revenge… thought who knows if she would ever act on it…

After all she had no idea what kind of powers Lina had, if she tried something it would be far worse.

And so Santa and in turn was saved once again… but who knows about next year… After all Santa was the type of person to almost every year get kidnapped or something.

But knows… perhaps the next year he wouldn't…

The End!

A/N: Once again Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays for those that don't. I'm going to take a break for the rest of the week and I'll be back with fanfics next Monday! Later!


End file.
